Glycosaminoglycans comprise a reducing end and a non-reducing end. Normal biological processes degrade glycosaminoglycans (such as heparan sulfate which has a normal component of about 50-80 kDa) into monosaccharides. Disorders associated with abnormal glycosaminoglycan degradation, biosynthesis, and/or accumulation can result in an accumulation of glycosaminoglycans and fragments thereof.